Talk:Godly
Never heard this before :s 19:04, 13 February 2006 (CST) :I hear it all the time on the trade channel. The thing is, it is simply used to imply "extremely good", which does not gaurentee perfect stats. What is godly or not can be rather subjective, or simply be used to draw more attention to the seller. -PanSola 20:06, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::It also tends to be applied only to whatever mods are perceived by the community as good (even if they're not really better than the other kinds, in many cases). I've mostly seen people use this when hawking "Fortitude", "Insightful", and "Vampiric" (and, oddly, NEVER for an armor-boosting staff component or a Zealous weapon bit). --130.58 12:28, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::Aye. Seen more than a few worthlessly perfect Sundering components advertised as "godly". What a bloody crock, useless upgrade. -_- Evan The Cursed (Talk) 12:46, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::::Too bad people no longer jump all over the even-more-worthless +1 attribute hilts/&c. Those were good times... And the obsession everyone has with "while health is above 50%" items (which are pretty good, but, let's face it, not nearly as good as the simple "while encahnted" or "while stanced" ones you can often get from collectors) is downright comical. All collector longswords and flatbows with reasonably-priced but very effective mods for me, thank you very much! --130.58 13:07, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::::But.. But.. Collector weapons are BLUE! Ewwww! --Karlos 19:56, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Yup. Remarkable how a gold can definitely sell for more than a superior purple (a friend observed this being a major issue in WoW auctioning, too)... Actually, I mostly hate green items. Why? Can't dye them. It's a travesty! My silver collector flatbow (it makes it look a glossy, shiny dark silver color, almost black in places) is at least thrice as hot as any of the stupid green bows, and it doesn't have a sucktacular mix of stats like the bows that at least 75% of Barrage rangers seem to use. Ditto for my collector Accursed Staff. --130.58 10:56, 18 March 2006 (CST) :::It also tends to be applied only to whatever mods are perceived by the community as good. Actually, I find it tends to be applied to whatever mods the seller want to get more than what it really is worth. Doesn't matter what the community thinks, "godly" sellers are targeting n00bs with ebay gold who don't know better. -24.7.179.183 20:09, 17 March 2006 (CST) Do you need this page? Jaimes Laig Romarto 13:45, 23 February 2007 (CST) Delete I disagree with the deletion for this, as I have seen it used in-game, especially for weapons w/ req 7 or 8.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:06, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :How do you NOT see this in-game? It is pretty hard not to find someone saying this term. Cress Arvein(Talk) 03:08, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Then I'm removing the tag. -- (Talk) ( ) 03:10, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Bringing up an old topic, but I think this article should be deleted. Over the past year, I have not seen a single person use this term. I rarely see perfect used anymore. "Max" has become the more popular word of choice to describe items. Thoughts? King Neoterikos 11:05, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, max seems to be used more although perfect is still popular too, and still, isn't the glossary of terms meant for stuff like this? It doesn't need a page of it's own.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I still see "perfect", "clean", "max" etc. a lot. But I haven't seen "godly" for a long time. Probably because those things rarely get sold directly in-game anymore. :\ (T/ ) 16:49, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I either see clean, unmodded or caster modded. And goldy, but that's in a waay different context. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I would remove it just because it's false advertising, 99.99998% (statistic might or might not be made up) of everything advertised as godly was usually not very good, sometimes not even maxed mods GW-Viruzzz 17:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC)